


Busted Bottles, Broken Bones (Darling, Let's Hurt Tonight)

by Kendrene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar Room Brawl, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Waverly, Protective Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Even though Waverly is an Omega, she can handle herself pretty well, being an Earp and all. But one night at Shorty's, some dudebros are getting a bit out of hand, and Nicole's Alpha gets a bit possessive. She apologizes to Waverly after, because she never wants Waverly to feel *owned*. But to her surprise, Waverly found the possessive streak incredibly hot. Nicole is *rewarded* for her behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Anon 1 on Tumblr, who sent me such a lovely headcanon to play with.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy Nicole's protective streak - next and final chapter should be up next week. (the smut is in the next chapter)
> 
> Thanks to Megan for giving this an edit!

She’d been working at Shorty’s long enough to smell trouble even before it started brewing, but she realized she’d somehow stepped right into a frying pan of it when she leant forward to place the beers on the table.

A snigger was all the warning Waverly got, before a man’s hand, rough and slick with sour sweat grabbed her ass.

“My piss tastes better than this shit,” he squeezed, calloused fingers digging cruelly into her flesh, “but maybe you can do something else for me, uh?” His other hand went to Waverly’s hip and tried to force her on his lap. “Bet you can suck dick real good with that pretty mouth you got.”

“Leave that,” one of his friends hooted from across the table, reaching for one of the beers with a loud belch, “she’s an Earp.”

“Who cares? Still an Omega. Probably even more of a slut, if you go by the rumors on her older sister.”

Normally Waverly would have been swinging elbows,  but the suddenness of her manhandling had her frozen. She was stock still and rigid on the outside, shaking and wildly screaming within herself. She couldn’t move - couldn’t draw breath - and despite legs that had turned as rigid as old oak, she felt herself fall back into the man’s groping hands.

“Beer may taste like piss. Still smells better than you do.”

A familiar hand closed around Waverly’s arm firmly - reassuringly so - and she was ripped away from the man and into a warm, lean body, a light scent of cinnamon tickling her nose.

Arms sheltered her protectively and a low growl filled the space around them. It spiked the air up with aggression, turning it electric and heavy with unspoken threat as it singed Waverly’s teeth. The group of men snarled in response, their hackles rising at the challenge, but she detected fear too, like a bitter taste that made her tongue curl inside her mouth.

She looked up into Nicole’s face and gasped, heart hammering madly in alarm.

Nicole’s usually soft eyes were hard and clouded, as if someone had bottled up a storm and dropped it right within the Alpha. Her mouth, which Waverly never remembered thinly pressed in anger, was slightly open, the growl echoing from within almost continuously. Her lips were a curled, violent rictus, white teeth flashing full of open menace.

“And who the fuck do you think you are?” The man rose to unsteady feet, obviously sloshing with enough beer that he didn’t recognize Officer Haught out of uniform.

Waverly pulled at NIcole’s jacket trying to get the Alpha’s attention, having caught the way the drunkard’s hands clenched into fists. His friends began to stir too - and while she was sure that Nicole had enough training to hold her own - there were four of them.

All Alphas as well.

She felt her girlfriend’s small hands grasp her shoulders, but Nicole gaze remained trained on the drunken men as she guided Waverly to safety behind the bar’s counter, where Shorty was watching trouble unfold with a worried frown.

The Omega took a few steps towards him, propelled forward by Nicole’s push, then stopped and twisted back halfway, mouth working as she racked her brain for something - anything - to say that would prevent a fight.

“Don’t.” Shorty reached across the polished wood of the counter to tug her sleeve, “the girl needs to do this, I think.”

Before Waverly could ask what he meant by that, the man who’d groped her was in Nicole’s face, snarling and spitting one curse after the other. He lunged to grab the Alpha, but at the òast second the redhead twisted just out of reach and his hands barely brushed the front of Nic’s leather jacket.

Leather jacket? Well that was new - Waverly had time to finally register in the next heartbeat - Wynonna’s style must be rubbing off on her girlfriend some. Nicole’s knee jerked up, right into the man’s flaccid stomach and he bent double with a strangled wheeze, before being thrown back by a vicious uppercut.

He flailed desperately to keep his balance but tumbled back into the table nonetheless. Glasses broke with the impact, beer spattering to the floor and Waverly felt Shorty wince behind her as he muttered about sawdust and how hard it was to clean up blood.

The other Alphas stood, the fact that Nicole meant business finally piercing through minds bogged down by alcohol. They were thugs, with an I.Q. probably no higher than room temperature, but they had the sense to spread out, stepping around their fallen comrade who was rolling on the floor in beer and what suspiciously looked like his own puke.

“You have the hots for the girl too, eh?” One of them leered, trying to distract Nicole as his buddy shuffled behind her, “what are you, a fucking _dyke_?”

“She’s. _My._ Girlfriend.” Nicole’s voice was crackling ice, yet her scent was anything but cold. The pervasive smell of cinnamon left an acrid aftertaste in the back of Waverly’s throat, and spiralled down into her lungs scorching her insides as if she was breathing mouthfuls of glowing embers instead of air.

The redhead was dimly aware of Waverly screaming a warning, just as arms closed around her chest, pinning her own to her sides, while the one who’d called her a dyke stepped into her space, swinging hard towards her face.

The blow was hard enough to whip her head round to one side, blood filling her mouth as she cut her lower lip against her own front teeth. Nicole’s skull beat like a wardrum, and for a moment her vision dimmed, but she retained enough control over her body to bring up a booted foot just as the guy lunged in for another punch.

She kicked upwards wildly and, judging from the ear splitting whine that filled the bar, hit him right in the nuts.

Waverly screamed as she watched the man grab Nicole from behind. She’d tried to shout a warning, but her stupidly hot headed, _badass_ Alpha was too far gone to heed or understand her words.

When the other guy hit Nicole square in the face, Waverly thought it was over, and her stomach lurched sickeningly at the thought that the redhead would end up badly hurt just because she had been too scared to stand up for herself.

But then Nicole’s assailant toppled like a falling tree, hands covering his groin and face a deep purple as he cried out in a voice that had nothing human left to it.

The guy who had Nicole pinned down released her in a hurry, stepping back with shoulders hunched, arms flexing as he clearly considered turning tail, while not quite willing to concede defeat to a woman.

As if struck by sudden inspiration he rummaged desperately through his pocket, and Waverly caught the flash of a switchblade springing open.

“Oh no, you fucking don’t!” She growled, lingering fear going up in a puff of smoke as her temper caught like gasoline. She went for the first heavy object she could find - a bottle of reserve Chivas Regal, she noted as she wielded it like a frying pan - and ran towards the fight, what she hoped was a feral warcry bursting from her open mouth.

The thug had barely time to turn before Waverly smashed the bottle right over his head, knocking him to the floor to join his friends. Despite being made of heavy glass the whiskey bottle broke into a shower of clicking shards and pungent smelling alcohol.

Whiskey splashed her hands and shirt, while completely drenching the man as he fell down, and she let the broken bottle drop to the floor, eyes widening with the shock of her own bravado.

“I submit! I submit!” The last thug backed into the jukebox, hands raised to shield a terror stricken face, “shit man, I didn’t do nothin’! Don’t hit me, ok?”

He tapered off, words blurring into a throttled keen as Nicole’s shadow fell across him. The Alpha simply stood over him, teeth bared and nostrils flaring until he showed his neck to them. The bar was deathly silent, all the patrons frozen as spectators of a trainwreck often find themselves to be. Just then Waverly’s keen ears picked up on a pattering sound, and her nose turned up in disgust as she shrank away from the rapidly expanding pool of piss on the worn floorboards.

Nicole didn’t have such compunction and the Omega had to tug her away from the man before he decided to roll in his own shame to show proper submission.

She had to throw her arms around Nic’s waist to do it, and it felt like she was hugging a living statue. Every muscle in the redhead’s back was knotted solid, and small tremors racked her frame as if she was fighting some kind of battle with herself.

Waverly pressed her face between the Alpha’s shoulder blades, discreetly releasing a cloud of soothing pheromones as a soft purr ignited within her chest.

She didn’t know if it would work, because she’d never seen Nicole in such an aggressive state, but moments later her girlfriend’s hands were tentatively covering her own and the Alpha allowed Wavery to lead her away from the man.

Nicole blinked; the familiar smell of clover and honeyed tea she associated with Waverly made its way through her fury addled brain, piercing the red fog that had previously descended and blinded her to everything but violence.

Her Alpha howled defiant from somewhere deep within the dark recesses of her chest, but she kicked it into submission until it was curled up at the place at her feet that was proper for it.

As shame reared its ugly head twisting sharply in her gut, Nicole felt the urge to tear away from the Omega’s embrace and run out of the bar. She’d promised herself that she would never treat Waverly like something that she owned, but when she’d seen the thug’s hands on her girlfriend…

Instead she took a shaky breath and turned around to face her lover, expecting to find disgust written on Waverly’s face. That she could bear; it was the disappointment which most certainly would fill the Omega’s eyes that was gonna crush her.

Their gazes met and she gaped, but before she could say anything the bar’s flimsy doors banged open and Nedley’s voice hurtled through, quickly followed by the gun-wielding Sheriff himself.

“Police! Everybody -- what the _hell_?”

*************************************

“So she took them all out by herself?” Wynonna asked, while she lounged against the counter sipping on a beer.

“Yes,” Waverly replied, rolling her eyes at the older Earp, “can you stop sounding so doubtful?”

Wynonna chuckled and gave a small shrug. “Just didn’t think she had it in her, is all. I am pleasantly surprised.”

Suddenly her eyes sharpened, fixing Waverly’s face intently and the Omega found herself squirming under the unexpected scrutiny.

“What?”

“You’re turned on, aren’t you.” Wynonna drawled, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips.

“I most certainly am not!” Waverly scoffed at the idea, knowing she sounded anything but convincing. But when her eyes roamed to a dejected Nicole, currently being lectured by Nedley, she couldn’t help but recall every moment of the fight. How powerful and indomitable the Alpha had looked while dispatching her assailants, and how the display of force had her drenched despite her worry.

She was still dripping, but she’d be damned before she admitted it to her own sister.

Thankfully Nedley chose that moment to step away from his deputy, a disgruntled look on his face. He shambled tiredly across the room, taking his hat off for a moment to run a hand through thinning hair in clear frustration.

“Look.” He said, addressing Waverly, “those idiots were in the wrong and I’ll keep them in lock-up enough to scare the living shit outta them.” He cast a disgusted look to the thugs handcuffed and spread-eagled on the floor, “you can press charges but…”

“This is a backwards hick town and it’ll go nowhere, I know.” Waverly interrupted, waving a hand dismissively, “who’s ever even heard of an Omega pressing charges against Alphas? Besides I’m an Earp.”

“I didn’t mean…” Nedley’s hands tightened around his hat, and when he put it back on his head it was a bit askew.

“We both know you thought it.” Waverly cut him off again, not caring one bit about her tone. She was _so_ done with the conversation and just wanted to go to Nicole. The Alpha sat atop an empty table, eyes sullenly trained on the floor and blood dripping slowly down her chin from her ruined lip.

“It’s fine Nedley, really. We’re used to being the shit the rest of this town scrapes off their boots.”

The Beta opened and closed his mouth a few times then grunted, evidently out of things to say.

“Make sure she gets home.” He jerked his head towards Nicole, “she’s on unpaid leave for a week, so you keep her outta trouble alright?”

“Figures.” Wynonna mumbled, draining her beer and placing the empty bottle on the counter.

“Excuse me Earp, did you say something?”

“Just commenting on this fulgid example of justice.” The older Earp snarked, with a grin that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Now listen here. I can’t have one of my deputies…”

Waverly huffed and walked off, leaving them to to trade their usual thinly veiled insults back and forth. Wynonna’s resentment towards the Sheriff was nothing new, and while Waverly understood her sister’s bitterness, she’d also spent a lot of time around the man.

As any bartender did sooner or later, Waverly had ended up listening to his late-night rants. She’d come to understand that Nedley truly cared about the town. He really was the best man for the job - him being a Beta on top of an already cool head ensuring he would not let biology rule him - and he didn’t wear a badge just for the power that it afforded him.

The Sheriff was trying to make Purgatory less of a shithole and, yes maybe he ought to cut Wynonna a bit of slack, but habits had a way of stubbornly clinging to a person.

She quickly walked to the old freezer wheezing in a shadowy corner of the bar and retrieved a small pack of ice, then grabbed a clean towel by the counter to wrap around it.

Nicole was still in the same position Nedley had left her, and as Waverly closed the distance between them her heart grew heavy with worry.

“Hey.” She called softly, stopping in front of the Alpha. Nicole was staring at her bruised knuckles, her eyebrows knitted in a frown. She blinked when Waverly called out again, saying her name gently, but didn’t raise her eyes.

The Omega inched closer hesitantly, placing the wrapped up ice pack on the table next to the redhead’s leg, before reaching out to trace the back of Nic’s hands with her fingertips.

“Please Nic, look at me.” The Alpha licked her lips, carefully tonguing her split lip, but again she refused to meet Waverly’s searching gaze. “I’m not mad.” The Omega added, the hint of a purr stuck within each word.

The statement surprised the younger Earp a little, because she’d thought that she herself would be furious with Nicole after the rush of adrenaline was over. Instead what Nicole had done had left her turned on and aching for the Alpha’s touch. She was obviously concerned as well, fretting that she may have missed some of the blows in the heat of the fight, and that the deputy would sport more than a simple broken lip come morning.

Nicole’s eyes remained glued to her knuckles. She felt, it seemed, that she wasn’t worth her girlfriend’s tender affection. Waverly sighed, rolling her eyes at her Alpha’s stubborness, and cupped the redhead’s chin with one hand, forcing her to look up.

“I am proud of what you did.” Amusement tickled at the corners of Waverly’s lips as she took in her girlfriend’s stricken look, “it was stupid.” She chastised and Nicole’s face fell a little, “but nobody besides Wynonna ever stood up for me before. And you…”

Nicole swallowed hard, fingers moving to clutch at Waverly’s hand. She winced when her injured knuckles throbbed with the motion, but squeezed the Omega’s delicate fingers despite the pain. She felt drained now that anger had left her - confused and a bit lost. The fight was repeating on a loop inside her head, and she could do nothing more than witness it as if she was standing on some stadium’s stands during a ballgame.

Yet - even if she couldn’t quite believe her eyes - her own sense of smell and the thumping of her skull told her it was true. The reek of spilled liquor mixed with vomit filled the bar and, while beating people up was more of a Wynonna thing, Nicole could not deny that it had happened.

Not when faced with so much hard evidence.

What surprised her the most was the faint tang of arousal that wafted from Waverly. She’d seen a spark of it in the Omega’s eyes, right before Nedley had barreled into the bar, but she’d thought it was her Alpha, trying to make her see things that weren’t really there.

The Alpha leaned forward a little, shoulders slumping tiredly. She seized the opportunity to peer closely at her girlfriend’s face.

Waverly’s cheeks were splashed with red and her brown eyes shone as they caught the bar’s lowered lights. Up close Nicole could definitely smell traces of her Omega’s slick mingling with the clover, and her head swam with its headiness. Her rut - the first symptoms of which had started early that morning - began to settle into her bones, and she shifted on the hard table, pain scraping its claws along her lower belly.

She worried the cut on her lip, her growing restlessness settling a little as the copper of her own blood coated her tongue.

“Waves I…” Nicole scoured her mind for the right words, but none were forthcoming. She wanted to tell her girlfriend she was sorry, because although her behaviour had obviously excited the Omega, she was still deeply ashamed by it.

The redhead prided herself in not behaving like a typical Alpha - she had promised Waverly she wouldn’t when they started dating - yet here she was, posturing with the same behaviour she despised in the other… the other _specimens_ of her kind.

“Hush.” Waverly soothed, grabbing a bundle from the table and pressing it to her wounded lip, “we’re not doing this here.” Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but the chill coming from what she recognized as an ice pack completely derailed her thoughts and she ended up letting out a grateful groan instead.

“C’mon,” Waverly’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist and after a bit of tugging and swaying on her part, the brunette managed to help her off the table, “I’m taking you home.”

“Home?” Nicole mouthed somewhat muffled, the haze brought on by her impeding rut fogging her brain.

“The Homestead.” The Omega explained with a patient look, “I’m not leaving you alone tonight.”

Waverly’s shoulders were set, and Nicole knew she had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes Nicole back to the Homestead, succumbing to the Alpha's call and going into heat. Smut with a lot of feelings ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Second and final chapter for the fic. Hopefully you enjoy. Also I have a question for you in the end notes!
> 
> For questions, concerns and prompts find me on tumblr @kendrene
> 
> Again for Prompt Anon 1 with a special thank you to Megan for editing.

Nicole shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of her own battered truck, moving every few seconds to try and ease the growing tightness of her pants. She kept one hand on her lap, adjusting herself as discreetly as she could whenever the car cruised across the shadows between two streetlights - painfully conscious of Waverly’s gaze reflecting in the rearview mirror.

The other hand was slowly going numb from the ice pack she still clutched, her mouth having lost all feeling a while ago. A growing headache pounded between her eyes, swelling inside her skull like a cracked pipe ready to burst, but she took a measure of consolation in the fact her lip had stopped bleeding - at least for the time being. 

“Can you quit doing that?” Wynonna huffed from the driver’s seat when she squirmed again, tossing her legs in frustration. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Maybe you could pull over,” Nicole mumbled back testily, swollen lips pulling with every word, “and let me drive my own damn car.” 

She knew it was the onset of her rut which made her so irritable; that and the residual adrenaline from her fistfight. She hadn’t gotten into such a scrape in quite some time - since her job was supposed to be about breaking up fights and not starting them - and had forgotten the rush that accompanied the sting of a fist colliding with someone’s jaw. 

“We’ve already talked about this.” Waverly interjected mildly, half twisting to reach between the front seats and squeeze Nicole’s knee gently, “You are in no condition to drive.”

The Alpha knew her girlfriend was right, but she felt like she had to prove she could take care of herself. Of everyone, and especially of Waverly. 

The rut dug deep furrows into her bones, filling them with rivulets of molten anger. Nicole felt the dark parts of her strain against the boundaries she’d confined them behind. The Alpha beast she carried within her chest was restless, making her temper as volatile as a lit Molotov on the verge of being thrown.

On the one hand she wanted to grab Wynonna by the neck and slam her head into the steering wheel until the other Alpha surrendered to her; on the other she wanted Wynonna to leave so she could drag Waverly out of the truck, bend her over the hood and fuck her raw. 

The redhead whimpered softly, eyes screwed tightly shut as she tried to shrink further into the backseat. 

She felt equally disgusted at both options. 

The Alpha had obviously been in a rut before - and she and Waverly had slept together during their respective cycles even if they weren’t fully mated yet - but they’d always managed to lock themselves away from the outside world for a few days, just so they could exist inside each other’s spaces.

She’d gone to Shorty’s to warn Waverly about her rut starting early, and ended up walking right into a brawl. During the other heats it had been just the two of them, safely tucked away in a forgotten corner of Purgatory, without any outside influence to exacerbate the situation. Then  _ this _ happened and her Alpha responded in blind fury at being antagonized. One moment she was leaning casually against the entrance looking for her girlfriend, the next her Alpha was surging forward, demanding she teach a lesson to the idiots who had dared lay a finger on what was hers.

Nicole shook her head, then pressed her cheek against the cold glass of the truck’s window. The logical part of her knew that she didn’t have any sort of claim on Waverly. The petite Omega wasn’t an object to be owned and disposed of at will. 

In truth she was terrified; Waverly had seen the ugliest part of her, how aggressively she could act if her control slipped, and Nicole was afraid that the brunette wouldn’t want anything to do with her now. 

What Waverly had said took on a darker connotation as she replayed them in her tired mind, and her heart climbed up her throat at the thought that perhaps the younger Earp meant to break up with her over the incident, letting her off easy away from prying eyes.

In the front seat, the Omega resisted the urge to reach back again, chest constricting painfully at the sight of Nicole practically curled into a ball against one corner of the back seat. 

She couldn’t really see her girlfriend’s face since they had turned into the gravel path that led up to the Homestead and the lack of streetlights shrouded them in darkness, but the scent that rolled off the Alpha in waves was enough to tell her how upset Nicole was. 

The sweet scent of cinnamon hung heavy on Waverly’s tongue, but she could detect traces of pain underneath. Her teeth ached from it and, as she breathed more of the Alpha’s smell, cramps started in her lower belly. 

She wanted to tell Wynonna to hurry up, but her sister must have sensed something herself, because the truck surged forward, engine straining as it labored uphill before the truck skidded into their usual parking spot next to the barn. 

“I’ll handle it.” Waverly murmured, touching Wynonna’s arm before her sister could jump out of the car and go to Nicole, “I don’t think having another Alpha around her is a good idea right now.”

At her words Wynonna stilled, staring for long moments in the rearview mirror. Waverly followed her gaze, and under the weak light coming from the front porch, she could at least see a little of Nicole.

The redhead was slumped against the truck’s door, face pressed into the window. In the low light her eyes were vacant, empty pools and if not for the shallow breaths fogging up the glass, Waverly could have almost thought her dead. 

“I’ll be in the barn if you need me.” Wynonna’s voice jolted her back to the task at hand. She gave her sister a worried frown and the Earp Heir shrugged, a soft smile - the kind that Waverly rarely got to see - gracing her lips. 

“There’s plenty of blankets there and hay to make a bed. I’ll be alright.” 

She stepped out of the car before Waverly could thank her, and the Omega took one steadying breath before disengaging her seatbelt and scrambling outside herself. She walked briskly around the truck, its metal body ticking softly in the cold air. 

“Come on,” she whispered to Nicole, opening the back door cautiously, “time to get you cleaned up, ok?” 

The Alpha nodded dumbly, allowing Waverly to help her to her feet. She heaved a weary sigh of relief; she had expected some resistance on Nicole’s part, although perhaps this strange resignation felt much worse.

The redhead had gone back to not meeting her eyes and, as she wrapped an arm around her slim waist and guided her towards the house’s front door, Waverly could feel how badly she was shaking.

She wanted to reassure Nicole that everything would be ok, that  _ they  _ were alright, but it seemed that words had failed to pierce the Alpha’s thick skull in the bar, so she decided to let her actions do the talking. 

She half pulled, half pushed Nicole up the porch’s steps and led her into the small kitchen, flicking on the lights as they went.

“Wait here,” she said, gently steering the taller woman into a chair, “I’ll go grab the first aid kit and some towels.”

Nicole only raised her head when she heard the stairs creak as Waverly went upstairs to search for the items she needed. She had been inside the Earp household at night before, even though she and Waverly tended to spend their nights at the Alpha’s place when they slept together. Not that she didn’t like the Homestead, but Wynonna was relentless in her teasing - especially the mornings after. 

Golden light radiating from the naked light bulb above the table bathed the kitchen in a soft hue, turning the square of night visible through the window jet-black by contrast. The room was obviously well lived in - comfortingly so - and Nicole could smell the Earp sisters everywhere. Normally Waverly’s scent would be calming, like the feeling of a favorite blanket against skin during the winter, but tonight it only agitated her Alpha further. Her cock twitched heavily, straining against the fabric of her jeans, and she began to salivate as the thought of marking Waverly as hers wormed its way through her mind. 

A keening sound spilled from deep within her chest, and she clamped a hand over her mouth in a belated attempt to keep it inside, hunching over the table as a set of violent spasms threatened to fold her spine. 

Pain consumed her so thoroughly that she didn’t realize Waverly was standing over her until the Omega spoke.

“You’re in a rut, aren’t you?” 

The words were careful and full of tenderness, but Nicole winced, flinching back as if physically struck. Her hands went to her crotch, and she pressed sweaty palms against her bulge, trying to conceal her growing erection. 

“I...I…” She bit her lip and fresh blood slicked her chin. “How do you know?” She felt stupid for asking as soon as the words left her mouth, the change in her body so obvious nobody could have missed it.

“I can smell it,” Waverly answered simply, delicate fingers weaving through Nicole’s sweat dampened hair, “and it’s calling to me.  _ You’re  _ calling to me.” Nicole’s eyes widened and she tried to jerk away, but the Omega tightened her hold, nails scratching almost painfully against her scalp.

“You should go. I can’t...this isn’t like the other times, Waves.” An edge of desperation sharpened her words, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She should push her girlfriend back, run for the door and out into the night to ride her rut out in solitude. But she was weak, and all she wanted to do was feel the other girl beneath her, mewling and pliant as she buried her aching shaft inside her slit. 

She was craven. Just as pathetic as the rest of her kind.

Waverly watched the Alpha’s eyes well with panic as she desperately clung to the last shreds of her self control, and she moved her hands to cup Nicole’s face, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. 

“Since it seems I’m going into an early heat myself, I’d want you to hurt me soon enough.”

She’d felt it start in the car, slow and subtle, a feeling of something tight - like a wound up spring - settling deep inside her gut. As they neared the Homestead the sensation had changed, breaking down into a series of cramps that had made her inhale sharply a few times. 

Now the shards of pain were back with a vengeance, nestled at the base of her spine, all attempts at subtlety abandoned. Her arousal - which normally should have dimmed by now as it was overtaken by worry for Nicole - had grown instead, like a river overflowing in the midst of a deluge. 

Before the Alpha could react, Waverly brought their lips together, tongue flicking out to lap at the blood on Nicole’s chin. 

She hummed as the coppery tang of her girlfriend’s lifeblood coated her tongue, her heat feeding on the intimacy of the gesture, spreading to envelope her bones. The Omega caught fire, going up in flames like a forest during a dry summer, and she stepped closer to Nicole, wedging herself between the redhead’s legs. 

“Waves…” The Alpha panted, hands scrabbling uselessly at her sleeves, but she simply captured the redhead’s lips again, her own hands dropping into the deputy’s lap.

“You were so brave,” she husked, silencing her girlfriend's weakening protests, “going up against four people like that. For me.” Her voice quivered slightly, words catching at the back of her throat like they’d grown hooks. 

“What you did doesn’t change what I think of you Nicole,” Waverly murmured, gaze tangling with her girlfriend’s, “after Wynonna left…” She had to stop and work some moisture into her mouth, the heat pressing against the inside of her skin combined with Nicole’s intoxicating scent making it hard to string her thoughts together. “when she left nobody would ever take my side. Firstly because I am an Earp, and secondly because I am an Omega.” 

She took a shuddering breath and took the redhead’s hands in her own, squeezing gently. ”You have no idea how many times I wish I had been born an Alpha too,” she grimaced around the words as if they tasted rotten, “but I saw how they all behaved and...and…” Waverly couldn’t help that a drop of disgust bled into her voice and she hurriedly forced herself to continue, seeing a look of hurt cross Nicole’s face. “But then, you came and you are so  _ fucking  _ different from the rest of them. You..you actually courted me, and waited for me to come to you, and you never pressed me even when it was clear you wanted me.” 

Nicole’s mouth was opening and closing, as if the Alpha wanted to say something and had forgotten how to talk. 

“I love you, Nicole Haught. All of you, even the dark, badass Alpha part of you you’re trying to keep in lockdown.” Waverly finished, bringing their lips together again and releasing Nicole’s hands. She drew her fingers lazily across the Alpha’s lap, gently tracing her bulge. 

“And I want all of you so  _ very  _ bad.” 

Nicole shivered, the words feathering like a caress down her spine. They sparked a fire within her, so hot and all consuming her bones were charred from it. A low growl rattled her rib cage and she opened her mouth in a last ditch effort to retain the white-knuckled grip she had on the last strands of self-control. 

“If we start…” Trembling fingers drew a loving path down Waverly’s cheek. “I won’t be able to hold back, baby. This rut feels different.” 

Nicole resisted the urge to bite her lower lip again, knowing perfectly well that the tang of blood would only incite her Alpha further. She felt it swell within herself, a vast, hungry shadow which filled the nooks and crannies between each bone. It paced relentless, and her heart beat faster to try and keep in stride with it, 

The redhead meant the words she’d said. She felt - with a sort of unexplainable knowledge veering towards the ancestral -  that her Alpha would not stop at the love making. It wanted all of Waverly,  _ she  _ wanted all of Waverly, mating bite included. 

“I know Nic.” Waverly leaned down for another kiss, this time a fleeting press of lips that was almost chaste, “I don’t want you to hold back.” 

Nicole could only watch, eyes widening rapidly, as her girlfriend slowly sunk to her knees in front of her, cheek coming to rest on her thigh. Waverly arched her neck a little, purposefully offering her throat, and above her the Alpha found herself unable to breathe, her body seemingly forgetting how her lungs ought to work.  

“Be my mate Nicole? Please?” 

The Omega wore a wide-eyed, pleading look of her own, brown eyes soft with love and hope. Nicole spotted a darker emotion underneath, one which was reflected in the slight quiver of Waverly’s lips. It was the fear of being rejected; Nicole knew because the same kind of heavy cloud had been weighing her down since the bar. 

For a moment, she imagined that a deer chancing upon a lone man in the woods would wear a similar look, hooves digging in the ground and muzzle lifted as it stood, torn between curiosity and flight. 

“Yes.” She choked out hoarsely, “Oh God, baby. Yes.” 

Waverly exhaled the breath she had been holding, letting loose a purr of pure contentment as she rubbed her cheek on Nicole’s thigh. She felt the Alpha tremble, every inch of her lean muscles knotted by tension, and she pressed small kisses along the redhead’s leg, slowly working her way up to her lap. 

“Waves?” The deputy’s hand cupped the back of her neck, squeezing gently, and Waverly looked up to find Nicole staring down with a small frown. 

“You don’t need...I mean...you don’t have to…” The Alpha gestured helplessly at her lap, a blush creeping up her neck. 

Waverly licked her lips, pressing the palms of her hands against Nicole’s thighs in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Just at the thought of taking the Alpha in her mouth she felt herself grow slicker, her heat roaring inside her belly like an open furnace. 

Her heart drummed a rapid warsong against the lattice of her ribs and Waverly willed herself to be bold. As bold as NIcole had been when she’d faced down four other Alphas to protect her. 

The redhead had never asked for oral sex during the other ruts, and when Waverly had worked up the nerve to offer she had silenced her with a kiss and brushed off the words. It was obviously a sore spot for Nicole, something that grouped her in too close a commonality with the other Alphas of Purgatory. 

Waverly wasn’t sure she completely understood, but she’d heard them brag about how many Omegas they’d put in their proper place - which was, of course, invariably with their mouths wrapped around the dimwit’s cock. Come to think of it, the only other Alpha besides Nicole who she’d never heard indulge in that kind of talk was Wynonna. 

But her girlfriend - no, her mate-in-waiting - had said so herself; tonight everything was different. 

“I really do want it Nicole.” Waverly palmed the bulge straining against the redhead’s jeans, eyes hungrily roving over Nicole’s body. “I want  _ everything  _ you can give me,” she squeezed gently, feeling Nicole’s cock twitch in response, “but I am not ready to.. to take you inside just yet.” She was blushing so hard as she said it she thought her ears would catch fire.

The Alpha’s hips jerked, and she let loose a sound that was half groan, half mewl. Her hold on the back of Waverly’s head slackened, and she took it as unspoken assent. 

Her fingers went to the button of Nic’s jeans, which she undid a little clumsily, struggling to keep her hands from shaking. She paused before tugging on the zipper to allow the redhead a last chance to say no. 

When she peered into her girlfriend's face, Waverly saw her eyes were half lidded, sparks of gold swimming amid the warm brown. Nicole’s brow was sheened with sweat, and droplets of it hung right at her hairline, making her look like she’d been crowned in diamonds. 

Waverly couldn’t hold back a small gasp of surprise when, slipping her fingers inside Nicole’s pants, she was met with heated flesh instead of underwear. 

“You went commando, babe?” She smirked, eyes still locked with Nicole’s. 

The Alpha huffed and squirmed, leaning back in the chair. “Not because I wanted….” She rolled her eyes at Waverly, obviously not sharing the Omega’s amusement and crossed her arms over her chest. “It just  _ hurts _ , Waves.” 

Waverly’s smile died on her lips like sunset and she purred soothingly, releasing another cloud of her pheromones. She felt Nicole relax under her questing fingers, and as gently as she could, the Omega freed her girlfriend’s cock from the confines of her jeans. 

Nicole was burning. Her vision swam as if she was standing in the middle of a fire and, when Waverly’s hand closed around her shaft, all she could do was let her head slump backwards. She slid down into the chair, unable to prevent her legs from spreading further. She sighed in relief as her cock sprung free, a whine building at the back of her throat when she took in the sight of Waverly’s slim fingers working their way up her quivering shaft. 

She couldn’t deny that she’d thought about this happening between them, wanted it even, and yet she still fretted that Waverly was doing it out of obligation - because it was something culturally expected from the Omega in a relationship, and not because she wanted it.

Nicole opened her mouth to ask again, every part of her needing the reassurance, but words melted on her tongue when Waverly’s hand fisted roughly upwards, fingertips skating across her member’s head. 

Some of the pressure that had built at the base of her cock released with an almost painful throb, and thick dollops of precum began to leak from its tip. 

Waverly gazed up with effort, tearing her eyes away from Nicole’s cock, as she began to work her girlfriend towards the first release of the night. She watched Nicole’s mouth work soundlessly, the frown that had engraved itself between her eyebrows smoothing away as need overtook the  Alpha’s rationality. 

“I know it hurts.” She whispered, cringing inwardly as she thought of how Nicole must have felt during the day, flesh burning and itching no matter what remedy she tried. “Let me take care of you Nic.” She placed soft, tentative kisses at the base of the shaft, hand now stroking tenderly. 

She’d given a blowjob before - to Champ -  but the Beta was always so… unaware. He’d just jerk his hips erratically as soon as she started and never lasted more than a few minutes. Plus, he never offered to go down on Waverly. While they were together and she’d gone into heat, he had been basically useless, too low on stamina to give her what she needed. 

But Nicole was different; Waverly could tell the rut had taken complete hold of the Alpha, but the redhead was still trying her damn hardest to keep herself in check. She’d slumped down in the chair, allowing Waverly complete access, and her hands, which the Omega expected pushing on the back of her head, were gripping her seat so hard she thought she heard the wood crack. 

Nicole wanted this, the Omega realized, but she wasn’t sloppily forcing her cock down Waverly’s throat. Rather the redhead was mutely telling her to set the pace, in a show of trust and vulnerability that left Waverly breathless. 

She kissed and licked her way up Nicole’s length, taking the time to lavish every inch of her with the attention she deserved, but when she saw pre-cum gush from the tip, she let her own restraint go. 

Waverly lapped at the clear droplets avidly, moaning low as she swallowed her lover’s essence. She’d eaten Nicole out other times, and this didn’t taste really different from the slick coating the redhead’s folds when she wasn’t in rut. But the flavor was somehow sharper, and she couldn’t tell if it was due to biology or her own senses that were heightened by her heat. 

It was salt that spread across her tongue, a taste reminiscent of the ocean and the rare times her father had taken her and her sisters there. They had been happy times and Waverly had thought as life took turn after turn for the worse that she would never be so happy again. 

Then Nicole had walked into Shorty’s the first time, and shown her that the world was still full of possibility. 

And she found it somewhat fitting that Nicole tasted of something so rightfully related to water, because she was as transparent as a clear stream in her motives, her surface rarely ruffled but still a force to be reckoned with when things turned stormy. 

The Omega pushed the flat of her tongue against the swollen head of Nicole’s cock, licking insistently at the divot. More pre-cum leaked out in answer to her ministration, and above her Nicole uttered her name pleadingly. 

Waverly smirked, then opened her mouth wide enough to take Nicole in, tongue swirling around the shaft as she let her head drop forward, taking a few inches in. 

Nicole cried out, grasping at the wood of the chair like a castaway would clutch flotsam while lost at sea. The silky heat of the Omega’s mouth wrapped around her shaft neatly sliced through the last shreds of her self-control and she dug her nails into the wood, splinters prickling at her skin. 

“Waves…” She gasped, hips snapping forward despite her best efforts, “I’m gonna...gonna…” 

A wave of embarrassment swept her off her feet, except that she was already sitting. Her stomach dropped - a boulder bouncing wildly down the side of a mountain - and, just as Waverly was pulling back, she came, thick strands of her seed splashing the Omega’s chin and the front of her shirt. 

Nicole bent forward as if she’d been dealt a blow, her lungs stuttering as she forgot how to breathe. She watched as the Omega’s fingers gathered her cum and groaned as Waverly deliberately sucked each of them clean, humming around every mouthful. 

It hadn’t come as a surprise that Nicole would come so quickly the first time round, not after she’d held herself in check for the whole day. Waverly had hoped that it would be like this, with her Alpha losing control and painting her with cum. 

Her own sex clenched around nothing, and her clit swelled further as she sucked her fingers clean. Nicole’s eyes followed her every move, gleaming with a feverish kind of hunger that Waverly had never seen before. 

All of a sudden the Alpha stood, chair scraping noisily against the floorboards, and Waverly almost fell back onto her ass. 

Before she lost her balance, strong hands went under her arms and she was firmly brought to her feet, right before being pulled into a savage kiss. 

Their mouths crashed together like waves upon a shore, and Nicole growled in warning when Waverly tormented her split lip. They tangled, feral and unbridled, the Alpha’s hands falling to her hips as she was inexorably cornered against the wall. 

Her girlfriend’s mouth ravaging hers was all it took for Waverly to be pinned in place, gasping and needy. She threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, holding on for dear life as everything went up in smoke within her. 

Nicole backed Waverly into the nearest wall, thumbs rubbing insistent circles onto the brunette’s hipbones. She didn’t bother with the stained top, simply tearing at the skirt her girlfriend had been wearing until it was nothing but tatters pooling on the floor. 

Waverly’s underwear was next, and the Omega whimpered at her show of fierceness. Nicole smirked against her mouth, turning the kiss to something gentle, even as her hands shifted to the back of Waverly’s thighs. 

She would be slow later, after they had mated. She didn’t say it loud, but etched the silent promise into the surface of her beating heart. Nicole would worship Waverly for hours, take her over and over however the Omega demanded. 

But now they were both enslaved by mutual need, and neither of them had any room left for patience. 

She felt Waverly’s legs wrap around her waist as she lined up to the brunette’s dripping entrance feeling the Omega grind her slit against the head of her cock. Nicole hadn’t expected her lover to be so ready, but she felt herself slip inside easily and Waverly buried her face into her neck, nails digging into her back. 

“I can...pull out…” Nicole managed, voice cracking with concern. She wanted to bury herself deeper into the Omega’s tight heat, as deep as she could reach, but Waverly’s incessant whimpers had reason lift the fog shrouding her mind. 

“No!” Waverly’s teeth scraped at her pulse and the Alpha snarled, body pressing into her lover’s. “Please Nic... please....” 

Nicole’s fingers scratched red marks into Waverly’s thighs as she began to move inside her, thrusting with long strokes until she was buried to the hilt. 

That was when she went utterly still, angling her face so that their eyes could meet. In the kitchen’s feeble light, Waverly’s eyes looked almost green, a bottomless ocean into which Nicole would willingly drown. 

“Bite me.” She ordered hoarsely. “I want you to bite first.” 

“Nic?” 

Waverly was taken so aback by the deputy’s words that her legs began to uncross and she almost slipped off the Alpha’s cock before she could catch herself. 

This was never done. Alphas always mated first. 

“Nic…” Her voice softened and she carded a hand through locks so red it looked like she was juggling fire. 

“I love you Waverly.” Nicole rumbled, leaning into the touch, “and you’ll always come first for me. Even in this.” 

The younger Earp could only nod, silent, grateful tears streaming down her face. She pressed her lips to Nicole’s exposed throat, peppering it with kisses just as the Alpha began to jerk her hips again, faster now as if she knew Waverly’s walls were about to collapse.

Licking at Nicole’s pulsepoint, she brought her other hand down to grab the Alpha’s clenching ass and pulled her impossibly close. Nicole’s movements grew erratic, her breaths scorching like  a summer sun against Waverly’s ear. 

As she felt the knot stretch her entrance she bit down on Nicole’s flesh, teeth piercing skin. She sucked and screamed with release as the Alpha left a mirror bite on her, and another shallow one between shoulder and neck. 

If not for Nicole’s arms around her, and the wall scraping her back, she would have fallen, collapsing in an exhausted heap onto the wood. 

Inwardly she did and, as her muscles rippled around Nicole’s cock, the Alpha’s emotions became her own. 

It was like an expanding of the soul, a soundless conflagration that wrecked them both. They were torn to pieces and rebuilt, each piece of their lives’ puzzles clicking perfectly to form a newer, better picture. 

She was dimly aware of Nicole spending herself within her womb, but the physical seemed to have receded, or rather they had transcended it.

Hours later - or was it days? -she found herself in her own bed, Nicole laying underneath her. The Alpha was sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face and Waverly tucked her face back into the crook of the redhead’s neck, sighing contentedly. 

They were still knotted, cum occasionally spurting against her trembling walls, but Waverly enjoyed the sense of closeness it all brought. 

She wiggled her hips experimentally, clenching around the Alpha’s shaft on purpose and Nicole groaned sleepily as more seed was milked out of her. 

Waverly was full of it, to the point she felt the barest hint of a swell tent her belly. 

She was full. Of Nicole’s cum. 

“Oh God.” She couldn’t believe her heat had made her forget it. “Oh God! Nic...Nicole, wake up!” 

She wanted to be gentle, but rising panic had her trying to scramble off her mate and she yelped when she almost tore herself on the knot. 

“Waves?” The redhead blurted, owlishly blinking sleep away, “Easy babe. You’ll hurt yourself.” She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist with a soothing whirr. “The knot will go away soon.” 

It would take maybe the rest of the night, but then they would be separated, at least until the second wave of their cycles hit. 

“It’s not that.” Waverly shook her head, desperately trying to hold back tears, “We...we didn’t use a condom.”

She expected Nicole to panic as well or blame her, but the Alpha held her gently, rubbing circles on her back until she felt herself calm down.

“If my seed catches and you want to bring the pregnancy to term we will do that,” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek, so that her mate couldn’t look away, “if you don’t feel ready, we’ll go to the Blacksmith and ask her for wolfsbane tea. This is my fault, I should be the one to have remembered condoms, but the body is yours babe. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked quietly. “What if I don’t want to keep this pup?” 

“I wouldn’t want to bring a child into the world when we aren’t ready Waverly. I mean it.” 

Nicole put all the love she felt in her reply, hoping that it was enough. She didn’t care that other Alphas would force their Omega to have the child, she’d never do something like that to her mate. 

Even if she knew her seed may not take tonight, she hoped that one day Waverly would want to have her children. But if not this time then someday, and if not someday they still would manage. 

Nicole would not become a typical Alpha. 

For Waverly. 

And for herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut was supposed to be a bit wilder, but they went and mated and had feelings and fluff instead. Would you care for a sequel, in which Nicole takes her time a bit more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
